Collecting litter from public areas, such as parks, highways, etc. is a troublesome task. Often it is necessary to collect such litter manually, picking up each piece individually and placing it in a collection bag or the like. Such a procedure is labor-intensive, time-consuming and relatively expensive.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will rapidly and efficiently collect litter and dispose of such litter.
Particularly, an object of the invention is to provide a highly efficient apparatus for retrieving litter strewn across a wide area and for rapidly and efficiently disposing of such litter.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an apparatus which includes features facilitating maintenance and reducing operating costs.
A specific object of the invention is to provide reliable drive means for automatic litter collection apparatus. A further object is to provide such drive means which are easily incorporated into such an apparatus.